Divergence
by 101The Only One101
Summary: She is different. Her mind. It works differently than others. She processes differently than others. That is what makes her dangerous. And a target. Because. She. Is. Divergent. And they are dangerous to society.


**Hi! This is based off of katierosefun's SWTCW DIvergent trailer, which is amazing! I just love Anisoka now, don't kill me please Ahsoka. *puts hands up* But this is where it would totally fit! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Beginning/Prologue

~~Unknown~~

A baby gurgled as she was brought into the world. She smiled and opened her eyes almost immediately, causing confusion to the medical droid. Babies were not supposed to open their eyes immediately, rather in a few hours to a day. She smiled again and showed her little sharp teeth, causing a laugh out of her mother. Her mother held her, and though it wouldn't make sense, that a human had a Togrutan child, she had one indeed. Her partner, he had been killed in battle. Now a mother, Padmé Vesta Naberrie Amidala, was scared to say the least. She had a frightful past and she hoped her child, would never have one as well.

"Hello little Ahsoka." Padmé whispered as Ahsoka held her hand up to her Mother's face.

~~Almost Sixteen Years Later~~

Ahsoka climbed up the ladder to the roof and stood there, relishing the warm sun. It crossed her montrals and kissed her face. She smiled and then frowned. Today was the day of the Test. She was scared and then realized how late she was out. Even if it was only for a few hours, she was supposed to be helping others. Being selfless, just as she was taught to do so. Her Mother was calm, reserved, and beautiful, but she knew her mother would never admit this. Her shiny hair fell in perfect waves along her delicately shaped face. Padmé, her mother, was not cut out for the life of a selfless. That much, Ahsoka could see. As she got to her home, Mother opened the door and pulled her in.

"You need to get ready." Padmé chided.

"I know Mom." I say, smirking.

Sighing, Mother wrapped several strands of leather around my montrals, making the

rustic blue stand out against my orange skin. I look into the mirror and take in my image. I never thought of myself as beautiful. I had blue eyes, as my mother says, the color of the ocean, and blue and white striped lekku. My lips are a grey color, with my white facial marking standing out against my skin. I had a zig-zag design leading from my forehead to my eyebrows. A single diamond formed above each eyebrow. On my cheeks, I had two triangles that connected to form a larger one. Not very beautiful, compared to Shaak Ti, a Togruta in Amity. She is beautiful compared to me. Though a nasty scar covers her face, she looks to be once beautiful. The wall slides over the mirror and my mother says, "Time's up."

She gives me a sad smile and I return it.

I don't know where I fit. I long to be Dauntless, but I know they will never accept me. I don't know what to make of myself. Everyone seems to know where they belong, everyone except me.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, were you? For your test?"

"No. I was terrified."

We walk to the auditorium, together, standing in the line of grey. Everyone flocks, in their shade of color. Red. Blue. Yellow. Grey. Black. We enter and get a talk. What we will do. And I'm scared. I'm scared the test will take me from my mother, but I'm even more scared that it will tell me to stay. She holds my hand and I smile weakly at her.

"Good luck Ka." She whispers and lets me go. I feel so lost.

I follow the other Abnegation to a hallway, where we wait. Wait. Time passes by quickly in my head. Questions won't stop swirling around and I can't stop them.

"Ahsoka 'Tano' Naberrie Amidala." Interesting I still went with my father's surname.

I follow the speakers' directions to a room at the end of the hall. I take a deep breath and walk in. The room is covered with mirrors, it hurts to look at myself. A chair rests in the middle of the room with a table next to it. A girl stands there and pushes buttons on the computer.

"Take a seat. My name's Luminara." She's a Mirialan with diamonds on her chin. A tattoo. Sign of Dauntless.

I sit carefully and try not to look in the mirror.

"Abnegation, huh? Don't like mirrors?"

"We are not supposed to be vain." I remark.

"Ahhhh." She says and gives me a cup of blue liquid.

"What is it?" I ask, swirling it around slightly.

"Bottoms up." She says.

_I burst upwards, up from the chair I sat in. I look around, and Luminara's not here. The room is the same, untouched it seems. The mirrors, they scare me. We never see ourselves for this long. I stare at myself and reach up to touch the glass. Then I see it. My reflections. There are so many and it takes me a minute to remember that they're just reflections. I walk to another reflection and we walk around each other. In a never ending dance. One of them is facing the other direction. I reach up to touch her, but a voice stops me. _

"_Choose. Choose now. Before it's too late." I turn around to see me. And three tables with meat and a knife._

"_Why?"_

"_Choose." She shrugs at the tables._

"_Just tell me." A growl makes me whirl in fear._

_A dog is there. Not just any dog, but this dog looks especially mad. I look to the tables, but the items are gone. The dog runs to me and I drop to my knees. A bow to the predator. And I hear a whine. The dog is now sitting, hungry it seems, but it won't eat me._

"_Doggy." A soft voice behind me says. A younger me. When I was age eleven, or so. Then the dog growls and it turns back into the predator it is. Younger me runs as the dog chases her and I follow. I jump on the dog and we fall through the floor. I gasp as I return to consciousness._

This time I do gasp and it's heard, and my eyelids flutter.

"Get up." Luminara says and helps me up. "You're going out the backdoor before the supervisor comes."

"What was my result?" I ask, my mind spinning.

"Come on." She pulls me to the door.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You're going to tell your family the serum made you sick and that I sent you home."

"No, but what was my result?" I ask, turning to Luminara.

After hesitation, she replies, "Abnegation." My eyes widen slightly and she starts. "And Erudite. And Dauntless. Your results were inconclusive."

"No. No. That's impossible. That doesn't make any sense." I stumble around my words. This has never happened before.

"No. Not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it Divergent."


End file.
